


Moments of Us

by KaitoLune



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change and grow. Fall and weep. Simple and complex. Memories are moments to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character(s): Elsword
> 
> Prompt: Superior from Hourly Writing Prompts on Tumblr
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013.

Elsword sheathed his claymore behind his back before lowering himself to one knee to get a good look at his fallen enemy. The bruised and bloody parou stared right back at him.

The young boy grinned. “William, you’ll never beat my technique with that half-assed one,” he said.

The parou, William, spat at the youth and struggled to his feet. “You insolent meat-bag! You do not understand what you are up ‘gainst!” He jabbed a brown claw at the fiery-haired boy before continuing, “Our technique is far superior! Next time, I’ll show you the extent of my power!” With that, William picked up his sword and slinked away with a trail of blood following him.

Rena and Aisha finally caught up with the boy. The elf noticed the trail of blood and turned towards Elsword to question him about it. He waved off the question with a condescending snort. “He thought he could beat my technique. Mine is far superior.”

“How arrogant of you,” said Aisha, folding her arms. “I bet my magic can find a weakness in your abilities.”

“At least it’s better than a short person’s staff abilities,” muttered Elsword, turning away from the mage. Aisha grabbed her staff and approached him from behind, with it raised above her head. If it wasn’t for Rena’s agility, Elsword would have gotten a beating in the head for his “superior skills.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Elsword
> 
> Prompt: Never Say Never from Hourly Writing Prompts
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013. A "what-if" scenario where it is possible to switch paths and what kinds of effects could come of it, specifically Elsword's Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer paths.

_“At this rate, you’ll never get back to where you were a year ago.”_

Elsword held out his hand to call upon any remains of mana in his body to form even the faintest flicker of fire in his hands. Not even an ember came. The red-haired boy sank to his knees, grabbing a clump of dirt from the loose soil and tossing it away.

Years ago, he had never given up so easily. Yet, here he was, dirtied in defeat and soaked with humiliation falling from the sky. The streaks of black from the Dark El he had consumed like a drug still clung to his hair.

_“Elsword, you can’t become a Rune Slayer again. You can never again use magic independently.”_

The fiery-haired boy clenched his fists. “Like hell I’m excepting that,” he muttered. “I won’t become weak.” He rose to his feet and attempted to create the fireball. His fingers curled and strained as he tired forcing the mana to move, as if making water from stone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Elsword, Aisha
> 
> Prompt: Predictions from Hourly Writing Prompts on Tumblr
> 
> Genre: Friendship/General
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013.

Aisha shuffled the cards before spreading the deck on the table between her and Elsword. She then waved to him to draw five cards from the pile.

“And why did you talk me into this?” Elsword asked, frowning.

The eighteen-year-old mage sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Look, Elsword, you wanted advice. Sometimes conversing with the spirits is the best way to do it.”

“You conversing with spirits?” Elsword raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you overestimating your abilities, Ai? You’re a high magician, not a shaman.”

Aisha rolled her eyes, making Elsword almost smile. “It doesn’t hurt to try, you know. And it isn’t the first time someone here has overestimated their abilities.”

Elsword’s half-smile disappeared. “Well, let’s get this over with.” He grabbed five cards. Aisha removed the rest. She then took the cards and placed them in a cross pattern, before flipping them upright.

The spirits apparently had only nonsense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Elsa, OC
> 
> Prompt: Sacrifice from March Mania on Tumblr [blog now deleted]
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013. This was written before Elsa's name had been changed with the introduction of Elesis in the actual game. I am not changing it, though. And, yes, this is as it seems.

The red-haired woman rested against a tree trunk, a short travel from Velder’s gates. She sighed, leaning her head against the rough bark. She undid the buckle that held her sword and scabbard as she sank down against the base of the tree. Again she sighed, putting her head in her hands.

“Elsa?” asked a woman.

Elsa looked up through a curtain of red. “Cleo?”

Cleo, wrapped in a yellow and white traveling dress and cloak, smiled down at the red-haired woman. “The mission is done already?”

Elsa nodded before turning her eyes away from the other. Her eyes focused on the ground and her hands gripped the hunk of metal and leather. A hand rested on the red-haired woman’s shoulder, making Elsa feel like it was a promise of spring in the dead of winter.

“I’m glad you returned home safely,” Cleo whispered, moving to draw back the curtain of hair around Elsa’s eyes.

The red-haired woman grabbed the other’s hand and pushed it away.

“Elsa?”

Elsa didn’t look up. “Was it worth it?”

Cleo blinked but said nothing.

A bitter smile crossed Elsa’s face. “It was for the Kingdom of Velder…for Elsword…”

The woman in yellow and white placed her arms around the red-haired woman. The two said nothing for several long minutes. Elsa hesitated moving her hands to return the embrace with hands coated in filth, sure to stain anything so pure. Elsa’s hands hovered just below the white arms before dropping like stones to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Rena
> 
> Prompt: Blood from March Mania on Tumblr [blog deleted]
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013.

Crimson dropped from her hands. The elf flicked her wrist as if she whisked away water instead of blood. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on something in the distance. She removed the white bow from it’s hiding place behind the long locks of yellow.

She steadied the bow as she called upon the magics and spirits of the wind. They answered in gentle breezes, caressing her cheek and ruffling her hair as they passed. She drew the string. The mana arrow materialized in her pinched fingers and pressed itself against the bow.

The elf focused her sight on the demon standing sixty paces away. The breeze blew from behind her.

She released the arrow.

The El arrow dug deep between plates of armor and into the demon’s stomach. It gave a howl. The elf ran in closer before delivering the kick to the head. The demon fell. The elf continued into the foliage of the trees.

She stopped just before the marble steps of the towering spire where the Elven Elders waited. She slung the bow over her shoulder before fishing a blood-stained wrapping from her satchel. She spun the cloth around her hand as she entered the marble sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Raven
> 
> Prompt: Renewal from March Mania on Tumblr [blog deleted]
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013.

Raven held his new arm. It gleamed in the glare of the nasod tubes around him, almost like a sword under the light of a full moon hanging above an exposed breast. The metal that latched to his arm glowed with the heat of fire and El that had powered the ancient Nasod civilizations.

The dark-haired man attempted to twitch a finger. A searing burn raced up his arm, through his shoulder, and across his body, as if acid had been forced into his veins. His body tumbled over, tears squeezed through eyes clamped shut. His war-scared skin made contact with the cold steel floor, only adding more bite to the pain that throbbed and dug at his nerves. Raven chomped on open air as he fought back the urge to fall into black nothingness of his mind where red and green stained his memories.

_No,_ Raven told himself. He grit his teeth just as the searing pain calmed to a dull throb. He steeled his body and forced his resistant body up. Beyond the black glass wall, beyond the steel rooms and the maze he had been brought to, was the man who started this all. He rose, careful to not move the new arm. His body creaked, as if he had been sixty and not twenty. Shots of pain bit his shoulder. Raven bit back harder.

When his body could hold itself steady against the torrent of pain, he pulled his arm up to examine it. Each movement of even a inch caused him to subdue an agonized scream into a groan. He forced his eyes to keep focused on the black arm, sharp as a scythe at its fingertips. A hole in the palm glowed an eerie orange, like the embers of a long forgotten fire.

Raven closed his fist. The pain slammed against a cracked damn and seeped through his veins as if poked by many pins. A devilish smile crossing his face.

“This,” he said, holding his arm up into the light, “is a new beginning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Chung
> 
> Prompt: War from March Mania on Tumblr [blog deleted]
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally posted on my Tumblr in March 2013.

The blond boy tucked himself against the tree, doing his best to keep the cannon hidden behind the trunk and shadows. A short jog away sat the outpost called Velder, a place where all the demons went. At thirteen-years-old, he had claimed many demon lives in his travels across the continent. But those were all one-on-one.

However, he was a warrior of Hamel, not an one-manned army. He just had to wait until the demons cleared out. Thing was, it could take the demons too long to leave. _Now, Chung,_ he told himself, taking a deep breathe as his heart-rate sped up. _Keep calm and think. Now isn’t the time to lose your cool._

A distraction was what he needed. He dared peek behind the trunk, numbering up the demons in the clearing. Too many he could take out at once. Chung nodded before releasing the cannon from his back and allowing it to drop as quietly as possible. It gave a click and a small whir before indicating that a new shot was ready to be fired. He then took a special square of metal and shoved it into a port at the bottom of the cannon.

He looked out around him, determining the perfect target to use as a distraction. A distant tree, maybe a few good yards south of him and the clearing. A Scare Chase shell from his cannon would be enough to take out the tree trunk. He said a quick prayer to Athena for help before firing the shell.

A rocket flew towards the tree, making it fall northeast. Chung scrambled away, scolding himself for not thinking a little bit beforehand. The fallen tree had landed only a few feet from where he had been. From a safer distance away, the boy watched the demons crowd around where he had been.

With a grateful exhale, he held a fist up to the goddess whom had granted him his wish. Then, he picked his way through the forest and circling around the clearing. He could live another day to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Aisha
> 
> Prompt: Burning from March Mania on Tumblr [blog deleted]
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally written in March of 2013, but I never did publish it. Set before the ring incident.

Burning things was what Aisha did best, magically and emotionally. In the face of demons, she burned away her fear just as easily as she burned away their flesh. This kind of burning she was far from used to.

She stared at her little brother as he casted the very spell that she had taken so long to master. For years she spent learning the fireball technique. Long, painstaking years she spent studying fire and practicing herself to the point of exhaustion. Yet here he was--on his fourth day of practicing the spell--fully able to conjure the large fireball. Sure, it was highly unrefined; it was far from a perfect circle and it often veered away from the target...but the mere fact that he could…

She bit her lip as her brother turned to her, him barely at the age of eight. He smiled at her. “Sis, sis, did you see that?” he exclaimed, almost bouncing on his heels.

It took everything Aisha had to force the edge in her voice to dull down, even as her stomach churned. “Menno, remember, you can’t call me that here.”  
  
“Right! Upperclassman!” The boy turned back to his work, creating another fireball with a gleeful laugh.  
  
Aisha created her own in her hands, channeling those strong urges into the ball of flame. A small, perfect sphere in her hands. Then she slammed her fingers closed around it. The magical fire extinguished itself. “Menno, I’m heading off to find Master Yen.”  
  
The boy gave no reply; she left with burning red ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character(s): Elsword
> 
> Prompt: Courage from March Mania on Tumblr [blog deleted]
> 
> Genre: General
> 
> Notes: Originally written in March of 2013, but I never did publish it. Again, written before Elsa became the playable character Elesis.

“You’re a brave boy for taking on that bear, Elsword,” the old woman said, clapping her hands in prayer to the Lady of the El.

“Or stupid,” her companion said with narrowed eyes.

Elsword returned the boy’s glare. “I fight with bears all the time, so it wasn’t a big deal. Big sis always said that a true warrior never shows fear when fighting.”

“Fighting a bear isn’t scary!” the boy exclaimed. “My brother is a knight and he says that a real warrior accepts fear and faces it!” The old woman grabbed him by the collar and swatted the little boy in the butt. The little boy gave a cry of surprise as he glared up at the old woman.

“Don’t mind him; he’s still working on his manners,” the old woman said, adding a sharpness to the last few words of the sentence.

The red-haired boy sheathed his blade before pointing down the road. “Take that way and you should be able to get back to the village without any more bear encounters.”

The old woman gave him a smile and turned, dragging the little boy by the arm behind her.

Elsword kicked the dirt and shoved his hands into his pockets. What does that kid know? he muttered to himself. He continued down the road. “Big sis Elsa is probably far more courageous than that kid’s brother anyway,” he muttered.


End file.
